FORBIDDEN KISS
by GuiltyIchihime
Summary: what in the world is going on?, what happen to Orihime?, why is she in Ichigo's room?, just one way to find out :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys GuiltyIchihime here letting you guys know that this is my very first fanfic story and hoping that you guys can support me and that I will appreciate it so much, also you need to know that English is not my native language, therefore I apologize for any grammar errors! _

_Bleach does not belong to me, it belongs to Tite Kubo and story does belong to me :)) Now ENJOY!_

_**FORBIDDEN KISS**_

"Hey, you idiot come back here and start helping me out," a short raven haired girl yelled back at her own father which aparently was lost in the stars and all thanks to his handsome son of his Ichigo Kurosaki. "Let him be Karin, that old man sure deserves it, so don't even bother say anything to him," Ichigo said with an irritated voice, "but onni-chan he is bleeding from his nose!", the little Yuzu said almost crying already, feeling sorry for her father "so, it doesn't matter Yuzu and like i said before let him be, he's used to it already." "This is stupid I am out of here I am sick and tired of your stupid fights every single day, so for that now you old man are going to do all the work and you Ichi-nii, just (sight) I don't know do wherever you want" she had said going upstairs to her room.

"Karin-chan don't be like that we have to help our father out," Yuzu went behind Karin saying all the bad stuff that could happen to them when they grow up, if they are bad daughters with their dear father. "See you stupid old man what you caused?, I mean why can't you just leave me alone for once?, then you start crying like a girl when I hit you, seriously I am a grown man I am 18 already and I am more mature then you could ever BE,!" he yelled back to his father.

"Ichigo my boy, you should know by now that this is the only way I can do te help you gain muscle and of course having muscle means, you having a girlfriend ooohh and not just ANY girlfriend, one that's beautiful, sexy, funny, and so kind, ooooohhh i can imagine that, oh and course after that comes the wedding then, y dear grandchildren which will teach everything I know, and" ," AND YOU BETTER SHUP UP ALREADY, AND YOU ARE SO NOW GOING TO TEACH MY KIDS ANYTHING!", " damn just go and rumble all that stuff to mom's poster", " oh that's right thank you for reminding me my boy, MASAKKII..." and with that Isshin left the clinic running towards his wife poster leaving an irritated and frustated Ichigo all alone cleaning.

!%#80**%#80!

Orihime Inoue was all asleep, comfortable, and all warm in her bed dreaming about some crazy allien trying to kidnapped her and her friends as well, and all of them auctually trying to save "the world" from the evil allien which now that she looks into it the allien is a (he), who's name is 'KON?', wait what?, in that same instant she woke up screaming, "wow Orihime-chan, you are so beautiful, and soft I never thought that you valley could be this soft", Kon said rubbing his head head all around Orihime's chest 1...2...3 "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What, where, why am I here, and where is here,?" Orihime had said looking all around her, she was scared, not because she thought she was lost, but because she knew this place very well alright, this isn't her bedroom it's her crush's bedroom, she has been here before, and now that she thinks about it how in the world did she got here?,

!%#80**%#80!

"Damn, talk about cleaning in family, and they all run away, so they would'nt do anything." "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH", Orihime's voice came from his room, he didn't think twice and left the clinic and started running with all his might towards his room. Bamm the door burst up open "INOUE","ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT'S THE MATTER?", and that's where it hit me Kon was all over Orihime's chest, "YOU, DAMN PERVERT," Ichigo when staright to his bed where Orihime was sited with the blankets all around her, and grab Kon and trew him by the window. "sorry about that Inoue, are you okay?"

"Kuro..sa..?, what, why am I here?, what happen?, "Good morning Orihime-chan, hope you had a great sleep because we have a lot to do today" Isshin came from the door all happy, together with the twins, "morning Orihime-nee" Yuzu said, "morning" Karin said and Orihime just stood there all confused, trying to figure out what in the freaking world happen?

A/N: so what do you guys think?, hope you guys like it and thank you for taking your time in order to read this story, now if you would be so kind to leave a REVIEW? that would mean a lot to me :))


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with a new chapter and hoping that is to your liking! :))

I would like to thank everyone that review the last chapter it meant a lot to me :))

**nypsy: **what? how come you always (almost you are right in the predictions?) ummh teach me master hope you like this one and also thank you for supporting me :))

**FuckLoveXD: **hahahaha loved your reaction towards the chapter so thank you very much! and don't worry you will know everything very soon :)

**ShinleyStar: **yep she woke up in his room thing that I bet everyone is dying to wake up like that in Ichi's bed aaahhh I would die hahaha!

**SasuNarulover49: **thank you very much for reviewing and the wait is over XD

**Pisces00: **nop she wasn't home and thank you very much for reading :)

Now let's get into the next chapter shall we? hope you ENJOY!

_**FORBIDDEN KISS**_

"What?, what do...you.. mean Isshin-san?", Orihime answer back to the carrot top head dear father." Oh c'mon Orihime-chan, don't you remenber what happen?, you will be a Kurosaki very soon in around 4 hours, we have to be there early!", he said looking at his watch ..."WWHHAATT?", "Inoue I have to brake it to you but, yes we.. we... we are en..engaged" Ichigo said in a low whisper that barely Orihime and everyone in the room could hear with a big blush showing in his face and ears as well.

"That's right isn't great Orihime-nee we will be sisters and I mean OFFICIALLY sisters, of course we always been sisters, but aaahhh I am just so excited and oooh gosh I have to go to the market and get all the materials I am going to need to make us an awesome and delicious dinner!" "hahahahaha that's right my dear daughter c'mon girls let's leave these 2 lovebirds alone, and so they could disccus on how much time they are going to take to make me a grandpa! aaahhhh Masaki I am so happy!" "just stop talking nonsense would you?" Karin said, and with that they left Ichigo and Orihime all alone.

!%#80**%#80!

_Run, I have to run the fastest I can, I can't let them get to me, oh where should I go?, Tasuki-chan?, no I forgot she is not here in Karakura and she won't be back until 2 months, then Ishida-kun?, no he is in a trip in Okinawa for a medical course, then I know Sado-kun no no I can't go to him he is not here either he is visiting his family back in Mexico. Then the other option is no no no I can't be that selfish I can't involve him in this, not in any problem that I have, that's enought already he's always there for me and I can't take adventage of him no not anymore, I have to face this alone._

_"Just where do you think you are going young lady?", an old, scary, and creppy man with auburn hair and dark blue eyes said towards Orihime while grabbing her from her left arm, "no leave me alone, just leave me alone please" Orihime begged. "Don't be such a bicth little darling, we don't want to hurt you ok, we just want to confirm if is true that you will be married soon?" a black hair and gray eyes woman said, with an low deep accent in Orihime's ear, "just answer and we'll leave honey""_

_No no no please somebody help me, "I don't know what you are talking about", "DON'T LIE YOU SLUT, WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE, WE ARE YOUR PARENTS AFTER ALL" Orihime's father said. "but.. but I just don't get it, w..hat is it? what is is it if I am engaged with someone?" "Oh Orihime don't act all innocent, we received a letter from Sora saying that he left a money behind for you and of course the only way for you to get is if you are engaged, so we decided to start investigating you and the person who always check you said that a guy named Kurosaki is your future husband" her mom said._

!%#80**%#80!

_"Let's go family we will be late, and we don't want to do that now are we?" an excited Isshin said "coming" all of the 3 Kurosaki siblinds said at the same time, " Oh today is going to be so much fun" little Yuzu went babbleling about it_

_The Kurosaki family was walking all together towards the park just to have a nice little picninc in family when out of nowhere all of them heard a man yelling at a young girl and at the beginning they thought it was just any other young girl that they didn't know, but thankfully Ichigoand Isshin notice that it wans't just any young girl going around, but it was no other than Orihime Inoue and by the looks of the people that were yelling at her were her parents, that's when Ichigo's blood started boiling from how furious he was, just how in the world did they manage to find Orihime?, What the hell is it that they want? all those questions went thru Ichigo's head, as he and his father were walking towards were they were standing._

_"Oh Orihime don't act all innocent, we received a letter from Sora saying that he left a money behind for you and of course the only way for you to get is if you are engaged, so we decided to start investigating you and the person who always check you said that a guy named Kurosaki is your future husband" both Isshin and Ichigo heard. _

_"That's right, that young girl is my future daughter in law, and is a pleasure to meet you I am Isshin Kurosaki, this young lady fiance's father", he said pointing towards Orihime, and of course the 2 younster just stood there dubmfounded getting all the words truh their heads of what Isshin just had said. "Isn't that right Ichigo?, why don't you say hi to your future parents in law uummhh?" in that moment it hit him he had to play along with his father," yes , that is true hello I am Ichigo Kurosaki, ORIHIME'S FIANCE, nice to meeting you", and Orihime couldn't keep getting herself together and with all the emotion she had she passed out._

!%#80**%#80!

"By the look that you have on your face I am guessing that you remember now?" Ichigo said. "Well ... yes but what Ku..Kurosaki-kun I am so sorry I am so ashamed of myself I am sorry", "nuh don't worry about so why don'tyou just get ready to go and then we have another talk."

"wait Kurosakikun what what happened after i passed out?" "WELL..."

A/N: well yes, yes I am going to be that mean with you guys and leave in a cliffhanger hahahahahahaha (evil laugh), well I hope you guys liked it and again I apoligize for any grammar errors :)) see ya next time! now Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I am back with another chapter and still I am hoping for you guys to like it!

Also give thanks to everyone who reviewed and or added this story to their favorites A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU I JUST GOTTA SAY THAT I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS ALREADY:))

so BLEACH does not belong to me and it's characters/ story does belong to me :))

NOW ENJOY!

_**FORBIDDEN KISS**_

"Wait Kurosaki-kun what what happened after i passed out?" "Well, I'll tell you all about it later, right now we have to get ready to you know go to court and get married as ss..oon uummhh as soon as posible", a shy a red face Ichigo said to Orihime while looking to the window in order to not show his red face to her.

"But Kurosaki-kun," "ORIHIME, it's Ichigo" ,"Whhhaaattt, Kurosaki" " Inoue I am telling you that from now on you are going to have to call me by my give name, besides there's nothing wrong with it; we been friends by a long time now and I guess it just the right time to start I guess," "I" but she couldn't finish because in that moment when she was about to say what she was going to say was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Of course that's only if you want, I mean if we don't then this whole thing is going to a disaster, uugghh look Inoue what I am trying to say is that it would be a little weird don't you think?, that we are "EN..ENGAGED", and we don't even called ourselves by our first names", "ICHIGO, I ...I...I get it I understand and I thank you for that, and... well I love to called ourselves by our first names as well, and just thank you" she said with a sincere smile and a cute blush that of course Ichigo noticed. "You are very much welcome Orihime" he said back as well smiling towards the sweet girl in front of him.

"So uumm I guess I'll be uumm taking you to our room I guess" "what? what room KURO.. I mean Ichigo?" "Well since we practically are going to be married in a few hours well my dad thought that we might want to have a li..ttle pri... I guessing and well this morning all of us were cleaning the clinic since you know your parents are going to be there in the wedding and then they are coming with us to see where we are going to be living and all," he explained towards the poor, and inocent girl who practically was lost in the clouds thinking on how in the world did her wish came true.

"Orihime, hey Orihime listen I know you might be wondering on why we are going to be living together in the clinic and well I thought that since you are a girl you might want to have more room to you know bring all of your stuff and well," "Ichigo you are so kind, thank you, you are a really really special and important person in my life" Orihime replied.

"You are welcome Orihime anytime and you know it" with a smile he replied but not just any other smile, this one was one that she never had seen on the orange haired kid.

!%#80**%#80!

2 knocks came from the door in Ichigo's room "Orihime-chan may I coming?" Isshin asked "Of course Isshin-san",he got in and in his hands he had a box which looked pretty and he put it down "So uumm are you ready?" "well to be honest with you I have no idea of what I am supposted to do, I..II..I Isshin-san I am nervous" "It's normal for a woman to feel that way you know, Orihime-chan I am glad that one of your dreams is coming true and I thank you for falling in love with my idiot and stupid and super extra DENSE son of mine"

"... I I ISSHIN-SAN". "Hahahahahaha of yes of course my dear I know I knew all along everyone can tell except Ichigo, listen sweetheart even though Ichigo is doing this to help you out in this and to get what's rightfully yours that your brother left behind thinking of you, Ichigo still has some kind of feelings towards you, I am not saying that he completely loves you, but you have nothing to lose now that you got him under your sleeve, so do me a favor and I know this is going to sound a little weird, but take care a mi little one, my boy Ichigo would you?"

"Isshi-san I I don't know what to say I never expected this to happen and I... ok I promess Ishhin-san I'll take good care of Ichigo and I'll fight to get him to love me back I promess I really do" "Good Orihime, my daughter", they both hugged eachother until Isshin broked it and he said " Orihime I know this is so sudden, but I am guessing that no woman ever wants to marry without having at least a pretty dress and well I already talk about it with your sister in law practically and well, we all decided that you should defenelity wear this" he said showing to her the box that he brought with him.

"This Orihime was my wife's dress that she used in our wedding and well, since you been out for 3 days and we didn't know what kind of style you would liked your dress to looked liked, then we just decided to give this to you, and it would be a big HONOR to all of US if YOU would wear it" she didn't know what to say, she didn't have words, they couldn't even came out of her, she was just so happy to recieve something so special and with a great valor to the Kurosaki family that they even decided for her to wear it where eitheir one of the 2 twins should, but no she is the one who is going to.

"Thank you so so so so much, this is beautiful, I'll take good care of it I promess DAD!" she said with tears in her gray, and big, beautiful eyes that they were just perfect for any man to fall in love with,

_I just hope for you Ichigo to see the woman in front of you, and if you don't I just don't want you to regret it at the end my boy, this young girl is the right one for you even thought you don't know it, but I do know that she is the one, and I know this because you 2 reminded me of your mother and me, just like you_

"You welcome my dear, you welcome"

A/N: sssooo what did you guys think? did you liked? I hope you sure did, because I had so much fun writing it and again thank you so much for reading and I''l see you guys soon

sooo REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO everyone I am back with another chapter of this story, so there are some things that I want to point out to all of you as I wrote in the first chapter and here it is ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE, I AM BARELY LEARNING HOW TO WRITE OK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, THEREFORE I AM NOT PERFECT, BUT EITHER WAY I THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT ME AND THANKS TO YOU I PROMESSTO ALL OF YOUTHAT I'LL TRY MY BEST IN BECOMING A BETTER WRITER!:))

Now I want to give thank you's to all of you that reviewed the last chapter and that liked it REALLY A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 3!

**FuckLoveXD : **hahahahaha still love your reaction and YES I AM VERY GUILTY especially when it comes to our dear ICHIHIME hahahahaha and just so you know you should just get used to it because I like been really GUILTY mmmuuuhahahahahaha! (evil laugh)

**nypsy : **OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! for always been there and I am so glad that you are liking it and I promess you that I'll try my best in doing better DE VERDAD QUE ERES UN AMOR! :))

**apauletta : **este te lo escribo especialmente para ti porque ya se que Ingles puede ser muy dificil y te agradesco mucho que estes leyendo mi historia que creo que la voy a traducir al espanol tambien asi que sigue leyendo y gracias miles de gracias! :))

**KurosakiCrystal18 :** thank you so much for reading and I am glad that you find this story original and well as for the question that you asked, Yes there is an explanation of how her dream came true and just so you know if you want to find out THIS CHAPTER YOU GOT TO READ IT OK! :))

now Bleach does not belong to me and blah blah blah!

_**FORBIDDEN KISS**_

_"But Tasuki-chan, I just want to you know be with him in everything he needs, just to be there for him, I really really want to be with him" a certain gray eyes beauty girl said towards her best friend in the whole word since the time that she can remember._

_"Look, Orihime this is getting on my nerves, why don't you just go to the guy and tell him everything that you are feeling right here in your heart" the karate champion girl reply, touching Orihime's left side of her chest with her index finger._

_"It just that I can't, I can't do that" "and why not?", " well because, what about if he rejects me, what would he think of me?, look what I am trying to say is that, I know that Kurosaki-kun doesn't love me; he doesn't look at me like more than a friend you know... It's hard to explain."_

_"Hime, I know you so well alright?, and the Hime that I have in front of me, it's not the same Hime that I know, my friend the one that I know would never chicken out when something challenging as this is presented to her" "Tasuki-chan I.." "No Orihime that's enough already, if the guy doesn't look at you like a man should look at a woman, then he is totally and completely STUPID, AND ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO ICHIGO, AND DON'T TRY TO DENY IT"_

_"Yes, it's true Tasuki-chan, but that doesn't mean that I at least could dream, can I?" she said with tears in the corner of her eyes ready to come out._

_"Tasuki-chan, you know better than anyone how much I love him, to have him all for me and just me, and yes I know I am been a big selfish and ugly girl right now, but I just can't help it, I just can't Tasuki-chan" "Orihime.."_

_"No Tasuki I want him, I want those beautiful and deep brown eyes to just look at me and only me, I want to be the woman who by just smiling up to him takes his breath away, I want to be the owner of his heart, I want to have his lips over mine, which I know that will never happen, because it's __**FORBIDDEN**__" the poor and innocent girl said crying, letting everything out, giving all of her emotions show to her best friend._

_"Okay I get it Hime, I get it, but what do you say if we just stop talking about this, and just start teling me what are your dreams with him, okay that came out wrong, I mean like what kind of stuff do you dream of in your dreams where he is in it? uuummmhh?"_

_"Well it's always the same dream, where he is there standing waiting for me to show up, he looks so handsome with his tuxedo and i just can't help it, but to feel so ancious, so excited, to feel all the butterflies flying in my stomach you know"_

_"Hahahaha it sound to me like a fairy tail Orihime and knowing you I know it is" Tasuki said_

_"Well yes, yes it is I just WISH THAT THIS DREAM THAT I AM ALWAYS DREAMING DOES COME TRUE! I really really want to become Mrs. Kurosaki" they both laugh at the last words of Orihime's sentence with out them noticing that the father of the boy who they were talking about was sitting behind them drinking a coffe and eating donuts, and the thing of all is that he heard everything and saw everything._

_Little did they know that a shadow figure was watching them and listening to their conversation as well and he was in the table next to them._

!%#80**%#80!

"Orihime-chan, hey Orihime-chan are you okay?" Isshin asked "Oh yes I am i was just thinking, Isshin-san were you by any case where sitting behind me and Tasuki-chan the day, that she was living?"

"hahahaha well aren't you a smart one little one?, yes I was there" "...I don't know what to say, you might think that I am so childlish" "No, not at all, I'll let you know a little secret, but don't tell anyone ok?" he said whispiring in her ear.

"Masaki, she said the exact same words when she confesed to me, not that she did it first of course, I went up to her and said everything that I had to say and well she said the same that you said" "wow Isshin-san she must have been deeply in love with you" "ufgh NOT as much as I was"

"Anyways I'll leave you now so you can get ready, I'll see you in a little bit ok" he said and left, not after he gave a kiss in the forehead and hugged goodbye to his daughter.

!%#80**%#80!

"Ichigo, come over here we need to talk" his father said getting looking at him really serious.

"What is it dad?" "Before you say anything else, promess me that you will listen no matter what until I am finished"

Ichgo had never heard or saw his father being this serious for the life he has had so far "ok... what is it?"

"Listen carefully, because I am not going to repeat myself a second time understood?"

Ichigo just nodded towards his father

"Don't you DARE AND I REPEAT MYSELF AFTER I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO , DON'T YOU DARE Ichigo to hurt her, even though YOU might be thinking what he is talking about , and all you need to know is that she is a nice, wonderful and beautiful inside and out of a woman to not look at, and just please talk with her, listen to her and don't be an IDIOT when you do manage to have a moment with her Ichigo"

"She is a treasure and a rare one at that so cherished it, look at it, don't be that dense, because a treasure like her just comes ONCE IN A LIFETIME, and you should apreciated and besides that woman will always want to here the right words my son THE RIGHT WORDS"

He was confused, he didn't know what he father was talking about simply because he has no idea that he was talking about _LOVE _the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to a human being in all dimensions.

A/N :So what do you guys think about this chapter?, I know there are still a lot of grammar and spelling errors so spare me please, and again thank you so much for taking your time to read and hopefully I'll be updating soon, so until then take care everyone :)) 3

REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys GuiltyIchihime here and I am back and I am truly sorry for taking so much time to update, but I been really busy with school and work at the same time so I haven't had a lot of time to write, but no worries hopefully I'll have more time from now on, (I HOPE ^_^;)

Anyways I want to thank you guys for reading my story and still I hope you guys like this chapter :)) NOW ENJOY!

_**FORBIDDEN KISS**_

"So, what do you propose we should do?" Orihime's mother ask her husband Shouta.

"Well, I think that we'll just have to follow their little game until then," he answer back with a sinester smirk showing in his face, "after all, we know that this is a fake marriage, between _our daughter,_ and that boy Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes, you are right my love, but still what about if is not a fake marriage, what about if they actually do go with it, and get married,?" "sweetheart, don't worry I got this ok, just trust me I know what I am doing, and as long as we take all this evidence that we manage to collect to the judge, he'll won't have another choice, but to give us the right to the money that our idiot of our son left behind" Shouta laugh at the end of his sentence, and seconds later his wife Chiwa follow after him.

!%#80**%#80!

"WHAT?" a very frustated Tatsuki asked her dear boyfriend, Uryu Ishida after all they been going out for 3 months already.

"What are you talking about, Hime would have called me herself and tell me all about it, but I haven't heard a single word from her, So you better explained FAST AND CLEARLY, Uryu Ishida if you don't want me to rush in an instant back to Karakura Town!" she yelled at her boyfriend.

"OK, OK, OK, just calm down, and stop yelling trough the phone, my ears hurt"

"What was that?", ... "NO..nothing" "Ummm that's what I thought." She replied.

"So, tell me how did you found out?"

"Well My father told me all about it not just to long ago, it seems that Kurosaki's father called him and ask for his help in letting them borrow our house, for the reception where this whole wedding business is going to take" Uryu explained to his ancious to know everything girlfriend.

"Ok, but still that doesn't explained anything to me" " I am getting there"

"Jsh would you just snap everything out already?" she asked, "Jsh I am getting there, but since someone is not letting me finish what I have to say, is no wonder that you are pissed"

"OK, OK, OK I get it already, sorry, my bad."

"well, it looks like Inoue-san's parents found her, and they are in Karakura Town, in order to get the money that Inoue-san's brother left behind for her, but it looks that the only way for get it is that Inoue should be married before she turns 18, and since we are 2 months before she does turn them, her parents decided to come and find her so they could get the money, that is if Inoue-san weren't to be married"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT WHAT ASSHOLES I AM GOI...", but she couldn't finish her sentence bacause she was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"TATSUKI, listen I am doing my bags right now, I am going to take an airplane in this instant even thought I'll be there really late after the whole wedding has passed, but we have to hear everything from Inoue-san herself and since you are the closest of all of us to Karakura, You should hurry and pack your stuff as well, and go up to her, she needs you"

"Yeah, you are right . I am on it, oh and uryu?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me, and I love you"

He smirked when he heard that and he said " I love you too, I'll see you when I get there"

"Ok, take care"

"You too."

!%#80**%#80!

'_I don't know what to do, this is got to be a dream, but if it really were a dream, I wouldn't be wearing this beautiful dress, that now that I think about it it's like if'_

"If were meant to be for you?" Orihime was taken by surprise when she heard of of the twin's voice, Karin and next to her was the sweet and little one, Yuzu.

"well, yyeess... I think, no sorry what I mean is that"

"hehehehehe, Relax Orihime-nee, it's alright we understand, I would be feeling and acting the same as you are right now, so there is nothing to worry about, you are safe here with us, isn't that right Karin-chan?"

"Yes, Orihime just go with it and like Yuzu said breath and relax"

"Yes, I guess you girls are right, thank you so much."

"You welcome", both of the twins said in unision

"So, I guess you are curious to know what we are doing here, correct?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes..." Orihime answer back

"Yuzu, here wanted to do your hair and I... well I... I ...I just wanted to say, that I am glad is you the one... wh... who is taking our brother away!" Karin said with a very crimson face and looking at the window in order to hide it.

"Thank you, but I am not taking your big brother away, I..." "Yes, we know what you are trying to say, but what I am trying to say is that I was there, 2 weeks ago in the restaurant were you, and Tatsuki were talking about how you fell towards my brother, and I can see how much you truly love him, I knew of your feeling for him since a long time ago, but I thought that it was just a simple crush, but after I heard what you were saying, I...I.. I was really glad that you feel like that towards him, because I have always thought that been, the stupid, and arrogant, and dense boy that he is, he wouldn't be able to captive any girl heart out there, but he did, and who better than you, even though he does not know of it , yet." she let it out everything and Orihime couldn't help herself, but to cry, when she saw how the one and always boyish girl, that didn't show any emotions at all, was crying, but not because it was something bad, but because she was happy.

"Thank you, Thank you so, so, so, much," Orihime said, making herself up from the bed were she was sitting and going towards were the twins were standing and hug them.

"Oh by the way, that dress looks so good on you"

"Thank you Karin-chan"

"Ok so there is something I want to say too" little Yuzu said

"Orihime-nee welcome to the family!"

A/N: ssssoooo I hope you guys like it, let me know what you thought of it, and if you have any questions or any ideas or something that you would like to see please let me know, and I'll try my best to do as you wish!

Again I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language, but I'll promess that I'll try to get better at it ^_~ now REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I decided to upload the next chapter of this story and I know that all of you are ancious to know what happens next, so just let me say thank you for taking your time in reading this, and reviewing for the ones that did A BIG THANK YOU!

SO NOW ENJOY!

_**FORBIDDEN KISS**_

"Dad, I don't know if what I am about to say counts, but I would never hurt Inoue, and we both know it" the carrot top head said.

"Ichigo, we are not talking about the way you think we are, listen what I am trying to say is that, you need to open your eyes before is too late, Orihime-chan is a nice and sweet girl who needs to be treated with _love_ my son, every single woman wants that, and she is no exception to that."

"Ok, but I still don't get what you are trying to say." A very confused Ichigo replied to his gooffy father.

"uuugggg jsh you are such an idiot, FOR THE LOVE OF A CUCUMBER, ORIHIME-CHAN LOVES YOU!, I been giving you hints and you never listen at all, you don't appreciate what everyone is been trying to tell you, since a long time ago, not even your handsome of a father was that dense like you are!"

Ichigo coudn't talk back, he was shocked to know something so out of this world for him like what is _love for him, what it means to him, and what symbolizes to him._ He was quiet, he was in a coma state where he couldn't even blink his eyes until his father took this as an advantage to attack him and make him pay for what he did in the morning of kicking him in the face**. (if you don't remember this go back to chapter 1, remember everything is going on in the same morning hope that helps ^_^ ).**

Isshin gaining all the strenght that he could manage kick him right in the face.

"DAMN IT, OLD MAN, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A NORMAL FATHER FOR ONCE!" Ichigo for the first 2 minutes that he was out of the world reacted, not forgetting to kick his father back.

"AAHH, you deserved it, either way I-CHI-GO!" the annoying and funny at the same time father of his said.

"Ichigo, look, if you don't want to believe me of what I just said to you, I can totally prove it, that is the thruh of how things are, even though I know this is not my place or my responsability of things to tell you this, but yes Ichigo she really truly loves you, and you my boy, even though it might not be love, I know you feel something, you have an attraction to her, I mean I can even show you the video that I did when you were having a wet dream, and you were calling Orihime-chan name again and again and..."

"SHUT UP, STOP TALKING NONSENSE" a very very red Strawberry yelled.( hehehehe )"oh gosh why can't my father be normal" he asked himself in a whisper.

"hahahahahahahaha, look at you, you are all red and stuff I mean let's face it we both know that is normal for us, man to have that kind of dreams, especially at that age that you are right now, and who better ,but with your future wife."

"can YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING CRAP ALREADY?" "hahahahaha oohh poor Ichigo he is so embarrased!" Isshin said while doing his typical father dance ( watch episode 4 in anime)

"now really Ichigo I am being serious here, go talk to her, and make somehow this to work out between the two of you, tell what you are feeling, what you are thinking about it, how this is going to work out between the two of you."

"Yeah, I guess you are right dad, but let me tell you something before I go up there and talk with her."

"I am listening, go on"

"I have always wonder why she always looked after me in a different way, than of how she does with everyone else, I always have put a lot of thought in that, also I have always wondered why she blushes a lot when she sees me, or when I even talk to her, and I got to admit I like that, ok I do, I really do, and dad, I am not the dense boy that all of you think I am, I am a normal human who can feel, think, and see things of what they are, even though I never show those emotions, doesn't mean I am different." he said

"I might be a punk and all, but _I know what love is_ even though you might not believe me , but I do, I really do, I LOVE ORIHIME, I ALWAYS HAVE, just think about it, why would I even bother to dream with someone who is a dear friend, why would I?, it just doen't make sense to me, but something I am sure of it, and I am glad that thanks to you I know she feels the same as me, I confess I was afraid of showing my emotions to the world to see, but now I am not any more so thank you" Ichigo finished, what he always had deep down in his heart safe where no one would even know about it, but now he let it show.

"Good, that's my boy, I knew it all a long Ichigo, I been watching you as well, and I know you, after all you are my son, my own blood, but are you sure is me the one who you should be saying all that lovey dovey stuff?"

Ichigo chuckled and said " yeah, you are right again, thank you dad" and with that Ichigo turn around and walked towards the stairs.

"You welcome son, you welcome, and good luck."

!%#80**%#80!

"So Tessai, let's get ready, because my clients are ancious to get married, and I don't want to fail them, after all is not a wedding if the _judge_ is not there don't you think?"

"Yes, you are right"

"Ahh I love weddings, I really do, and I am interested on this one, especially since Orihime-chan's parents want to play, then I will play with them, after all I not just anyone, I AM THE GREAT KISUKE URAHARA!" he laughed with an evil smirked showing at his face.

A/N: ok I am sorry for the OCness in this chapter, but i don't know I think is cute ^_^ hehehehehehe, anyways I hope you guys like it and now that the great Kisuke Urahara apeared who knows what is going to happen, so I'll leave that to you guys to guess BBWWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (EVIL LAUGH)

so I am sorry for my bad grammar :)) I'll catch you guys later

REVIEW?


End file.
